Trouble in London
by Andy0001z
Summary: Alfred calls on Batman to quell the trouble in London as rioting starts to spread.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my first Batman fic. I was inspired to write this out of the recent troubles in London. I found myself watching the telly and wondering how different it might be if the Bat was taking care of business. So here is the first part. Oh just to say my Bat world is based on a mix of TV show, Comic Book and Cartoon, so it might not be Batman accrute but hopefully enough to make it fun.**

* * *

><p>Flames stream from the jet engine exhaust on the black metal monster as it comes to rest on the metal floor. The door rises and the owner steps out his black cowl following like some lost shadow.<p>

A smartly dressed man holding a silver tray on which rests a steaming cup of coffee, watches the arrival and address the driver. "Sir, you're back early?"

Without looking up and taking the chair in front of the huge array of screens the figure replies. "Quite night in Gotham Alfred, decided to get some rest."

Alfred looks at his employer and friend in anguish, and the man in black detects something is wrong. "Did I miss something Alfred, Joker escaped again? Or maybe it's Ivy?"

Approaching the desk and setting the coffee down next to the console Alfred shakes his head and flicks on one of the screens. "No Master Bruce, it's not Gotham that's got the problem."

The screen shows a news report, a building is ablaze and has the caption 'Riots break out over London.'

"London?"

"Indeed sir, it appears there are a number of rioters in play. I wouldn't normally dream of interring in your work sir, but it is London and you know how fond I am of my second home."

The console screens are all now alive with news images, BBC, Sky, Channel 4, CNN, all reporting on the trouble. An experience eye takes in all the scene and information.

"Hmmm any word on who's behind it?"

Alfred sighs. "None sir, it seems to just be mindless crime."

"Sounds like something a politician would say, trust me, there is always someone behind it."

"Well sir, it seems to be growing and spreading to other parts of the United Kingdom."

For the first time the clocked figure looks up at his old friend and sees the worry lines. "OK Alfred, looks like Batman is going to need to pack his overnight bag."

Alfred sweeps his hand towards the awaiting crates. "I've already taken the liberty sir, I believe everything you need is there."

"Thank you Alfred, you better get a message to Commissioner Gordon to let him know I'm out of town."

"I'll deliver it in person sir."

"Good, looks like the new Wayne Tech sonic Bat engine is going to get a test flight tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Air traffic control unit – London Heathrow

"Sir I've got an, well frankly sir I'm not absolutely sure what I've got." A frowning young man stares at his air traffic control station.

An older man with far too much facial hair moves behind him and glances down at the blip on the screen. "Dam, what ever it is it's moving at one hell of a lick."

Behind them the door opens and two men step into the control room. The older man turns to see who's entered. "Emm excuse me gentlemen this is a restricted area you'll have to leave."

One of the men, steps forward and smiles. "It's OK." He pauses remembering the detail. "Bernard. We are from the department of defence. We understand you have something strange on the radar."

The young man who has not lifted his gaze from the console shouts out. "It's gone!"

Bernard turns and looks back at the screen. "It can't just disappear, not unless it crashed."

The second slightly older man steps forward, showing his ID. "Gentlemen, what you saw here must go no further, just trust that your government has it all in hand."

* * *

><p>A blacked out figure watches the scene below. A crowed of mixed aged men throw bottles and yell taunts at the thin line of police 100 yards down the street.<p>

"Alfred are you getting these pictures?"

The comms link crackles. "Yes sir, seems to be a little bit of a stalemate."

"I want you to run the faces through the crime computer, see if any of these thugs have got links to someone bigger."

"Running the scan, will report back when and if I have anything sir."

"Good, time I un-stalemated this situation."

Scanning the scene below, the street is too well lit and not ideal for working in, well not for someone like him. He scans the road, just behind the group of men an alley, looks promising.

* * *

><p>"You stinking pigs, this is our town, got it our town!"<p>

A line zipps out from the alley and wraps around the shouting youths legs. Before he has time to react he is pulled off his feet and begins to be dragged rapidly towards the alley.

The group notices their comrade being pulled away by some mystery assailant.

"Hey, what gives?" shouts one of the group and begins to follow quickly the individual who is about to disappear into the alley.

"Whoever you are man, we are going to fuck you up good." Calls the group leader to the alley.

The group of 10 youths swagger into the mouth of the alley. Before them the dragged protester is hanging upside down thirty feet up from the roof top.

The group look around, but see no one.

Out of the shadows a caped figure steps into the dim light. "This is your only warning boys, go home!"

The group look at each other and then laughter erupts from the group.

A large man, noticeable bigger and cockier than the rest steps forward. "Fuck you man, this is our town tonight, no frigging whatever the hell you are is going to stop us."

A small boy, no more than 10 tries to warn the group. "Hey, listen, you don't want to mess with this guy!"

"Shut up Justin!" says the large man stepping towards Batman.

"You my friend are going to be eating your breakfast, lunch and dinner through a straw when I'm done with you." And with that statement the large man rushes forward.

His body clears the floor as a black gloved arm drops the large man in one swift movement. Now the others rush forward, safety presumed in numbers.

"THAWK" a sweeping kick 4 down but not out

"STAMP" A boot lands on the groin of a wiggling youth, 1 out

A fist fly's towards the black mask. A side step ensures it never makes contact, followed by "CRACK" a knee to the stomach. 2 out.

A spin across the back of two youths and gloved hands bring two heads together "SMACK!". 4 out.

A punch flys in from the right, Batman blocks and "SNAP" an arms bones no longer line up, 5 out.

"Arrhhhh your going to die FREAK!" a gun is pulled from across the alley.

"Ping" it leaves the owners hand, followed up with a "THUD" as a kick to the offenders chest causes a set of cracked ribs, 6 down.

"Fuck this man, this is some freaky dude, lets go guys." The 4 remaining youths leave and as they pass the line of other youths word spreads and half leave.

"THUNK" a canaster rolls into the group and the remaining figures fall to the ground.

Comms link: "Sir was that absolutely necessary?"

"Sleeping gas, they'll be fine."

Comms Link: "If you say so sir."

Batman returns to the depth of the alley and finds the large man still out. "Anything on this guy?"

"Name: Jacob Peeps, AKA Black Fists, wanted for pretty crimes including car theft and breaking and entry. No known links."

Batman bends down and cracks a small vile under the mans nose. The man quickly shakes his head and looks up into the masked face. He try's to stand, but a heavy boot thrusts him back firmly.

"Now listen good, I need to know who you're working for. Who's behind this trouble?"

"Fuck you man!"

Batman wonders 'Defiance, or just stupid.'

"I ain't telling you shit." A white glob of flem shoots from the mans mouth and lands on the rapidly moved palm of Batman's glove.

"STAMP" a leg twists in a shape that's not meant to be.

"Arrhhhh, I don't know anything man, we just got the feed man." The man writhers in pain but Batman's boot remains firmly in place.

"Feed?"

"Yeah, twitter you know man, the feed. Some dude posted some shit and well here we are."

The man is rapidly lifted into the air, a hand pats him down until the item is located. A blackberry is pulled out and inspected.

Pulling the mans face to his Batman asks. "Mind if I hand onto this?"

The man shakes his head and is dumped back onto the ground. A sound from the far end of the alley. Time to go; police might not be so friendly around these parts.


End file.
